


Chocolate Kisses

by woshuwoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, fluff to the max yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a forgetful fuck who completely misunderstands the question "Can I have a kiss?" and gives Phil a little more than chocolate</p><p>super fluffy oneshot based off a tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Phil and I were sat in the lounge, both staring at our laptops. I, of course, was on Tumblr and Phil was watching cat videos on YouTube, giggling every five seconds. The TV was on but neither of us were paying much attention to it. I was in my browsing position and had been for the last several hours, but Phil kept squirming and couldn't stay still. One second he had his back against the couch, sitting like a normal person, the next he was splayed out with one leg hanging of the couch and the other bent or in the air. I ignored his constant movement and dug around in the bag of Hershey's I'd picked up at the store because Maltesers were out of stock. Eventually, my attention drifted away from the chocolate and I /may/ have forgotten it was there, which would make things a little awkward later. 

"Dan, can I have a kiss?" Phil asked like it was the most normal thing in the world, while I was on the road to choking to death on air. I pushed myself up and looked at him like he was insane, because he was.

"I'm sorry, what???" I coughed and stared at him, but he still seemed calm. Was this some kind of joke? I thought.

"A kiss, Dan. I thought I was the deaf one. I'm too lazy to get it myself. Daniel, pleeeaassee." He dragged out the last word and I swear I had never been more confused in my life.

"Phil what the hell are you talking about?" I asked but I don't think he was listening as he had shifted again and was now sitting cross legged and facing me next to the couch.

"Is this a joke or something? Why would you ask me that? What the hell, Phil." Half my brain was saying to give Phil what he wanted, the other half trying to tell me to run out of the apartment and never come back.

"Dan, it's not that big of a deal. If you want I can get it myself, because you're getting pretty worked up over a stupid..." 

I did it. I leaned in, and without thinking, I pressed my lips against Phil's. Gasping, he pulled away first but I swear that for a second he had kissed back. That didn't matter now because he looked terrified and angry and confused and I didn't know what was happening.

"DAN, WHAT THE FUCK?" Phil hardly cursed so his words hit me like a slap and I flinched away from him. "Dan why would you do that? What the hell was that oh my god."

"You're the one who asked me to give you a kiss!"

"The chocolate, Dan. The chocolate!" Phil had started laughing at how massively stupid I was and I felt a bright red blush spread across my entire face. I needed to leave before I started crying, or yelling, or both.

Throwing the bag at Phil, I didn't stay long enough to see it spill the tiny foil wrapped sweets onto the floor. Pushing myself off the couch and almost dropping my laptop in the process, I speed walked through the open lounge door and into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

My room was a mess. There were clothes and papers scattered around the floor and the pile of miscellaneous shit under my bed had been growing steadily, but I ignored it. I flung myself on to my mattress and buried my face in the pillow.

Oh god I had really fucked up now. I wouldn't be able to talk to Phil ever again. How was I supposed to live less than 20 feet from someone I wouldn't be able to make eye contact with for months. This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done oh my g- wait. What if this ruined everything? What if this destroyed my friendship with Phil? What if the person I had called my best friend for six years now never wanted to look at me again? What if he didn't want to live with me anymore? I mean, he was laughing in the lounge but what if he was angry? But why did I kiss him? I could have refused and laughed it off once he explained himself. Did I want to kiss him? No, Dan, that's crazy! I don't like Phil in that way... do I? No he's my best and I'm completely straight, right? Yeah. 

Stuffing my face farther into my pillow, I try to muffle my thoughts. They were only stressing me out more.

~

*knock knock knock*

Groaning, I turned over in bed. 8:45. Why the hell was Phil waking me up so early? Why was /he/ up so ea- oh. Suddenly, I remembered every detail of how bad I fucked up. How I probably screwed everything up. How I was so stupid to even consider Phil had been asking me to kiss him. How smooth and soft his lips were, the kind that made you feel drunk and want more... wait what?

The knocking started again sighed. "Come in" I yelled through the door. The handle jiggled but didn't move. "It's locked, Dan." Phil's voice was muffled and sounded sad. I slipped out of bed and quickly undid the lock, immediately diving back under the covers and throwing them over my head. I didn't want to look at him.

"Try it again" I called from under the covers, shuffling down deeper. The door creaked open and after a second, the mattress dipped from added weight.

"Dan?" Phil's voice was so soft and familiar. It reminded me of talking to each other so many years ago when we were both so shy and small. I poke my head out from under my duvet.

"Yes?" It comes out much quieter than I intended but I know Phil heard it. He sighs and looks at me and I swear I almost burst in to tears because he looks so confused. Suddenly, Phil smiles and starts laughing again. He falls back on the bed and clutches his stomach, laughing so much the mattress shakes. I half want to kick him and half want to join him laughing, but I don't do either.

"Shut up." I groan and pull the duvet back over my head. He's still laughing so I say it louder until I'm almost yelling, throwing the duvet over his head and bringing my knees up to my chest. "please shut up." I whisper and he stops immediately. 

"I'm sorry, Dan. It's just..." He giggles and I punch his shoulder. "Okay okay... Dan, what the hell was that?"

I sigh and stare at my hands, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I... I don't know." I mumble. "You asked for a kiss and I just gave you the wrong one."

"Yes but you could have said no. You could have explained your misunderstanding and then it would be fine. Even if I was asking for... the other kind... it's not like I would've been mad if you refused. This could have been some tiny awkward joke for later." Phil pauses a lot and rushes to get his words out, but I understand.

"I don't know... I mean I was probably tired or something... My brain kept saying that it was because I wanted to kiss you, but I know that's not true... I think." I whisper the last part but from the way Phil's face changes, I know he heard it. "Please don't hate me, Phil. I don't even know why I did it. You're my best friend and I wouldn't change that for anything. I really don't want to loose you over some stupid mistake." I rush to fill the silence and my eyes start to sting a bit but I know that if I start crying I won't be able to stop so I bite my lip and clench my eyes shut.

Phil is silent and there's no sound except for the traffic outside my window. After what feels like an eternity, Phil opens his mouth and I swear it's the quietest he's ever spoken. "I liked it... I mean, you still had chocolate on your lips and I could taste it and it felt nice and.... and maybe I.....' he swallows hard and his words start to come out very fast, "maybe kind of have wanted to kiss you for a long time now and you saying that you maybe also wanted to kiss me has my stomach doing back flips and I don't want to ruin our friendship but at the same time I want to kiss you again and maybe have more than a friendship and and..." There's tears in his eyes so I wriggle out from under my blankets and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

My brain is yelling at me again but there's a bigger part that's saying that maybe I did want to kiss Phil and that parts winning because now I want to kiss him again and I've got my fingers on his chin so he's looking at me and I'm leaning in closer to him and... oh my god I'm kissing Phil. I'm kissing Phil and this time he doesn't pull away and something I thought would never happen is happening. Something I didn't know I wanted until very recently is happening I don't know how to react besides to lean in closer to Phil. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but we pull away for air at the same time. I stare at Phil, and he starts to giggle again. His giggles turn into loud laughter until I'm laughing with him. Phil wraps his arms around my shoulders and hugs me, still laughing.

"Hey, Phil?" He looks up at me expectantly and I take a deep breath to calm myself. "I think you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Much better than any chocolate." Phil pulls away from me and hits my arm, smiling a huge, contagious smile. It's the cheesiest thing I've ever said, but also the most true.

**Author's Note:**

> the return of the crap conclusion
> 
> hmmm sounds like a really bad horror movie sequel.


End file.
